FanFic Challenge  Mother's Little Helper
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Continuation of missing scene from Bunny's "Mother's Little Helper" Scene - Fanfic challenge


Fanfic Challenge "Mother's Little Helper" by Bunny

Preface:

_"Ah, you know how you and Eric said girls can't play-fight, 'cause it gets too real? We should've listened to you..." Donna said nervously._

_Hyde groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Well, that's just brilliant..." he groused, and then looked at Jackie. "You couldn't have gotten into a fight with like... Big Rhonda? Or Fez's new girl?"_

_Jackie frowned. "What?"_

_"Well, I can't hit a girl. But, I could get Donna to do it for me, if it was another girl. But, it's not another girl, it's friggin Donna!"_

_"Donna's dating Eric, and he's sort of a guy." Jackie said helpfully._

_Hyde's eyebrows went up, and Eric started backing away._

_"Hey, whoa... I wasn't even there!"_

_"Well, yeah, but she is your girl, Forman..."_

_Eric's eyes dashed around madly for a minute, and then pointed behind Hyde. "Look! A robot!"_

_"Where?" Kelso yelped, turning around like a dog searching for its tail._

_And, Eric used that momentum to shove him into Hyde, and bolted out the sliding glass doors..._

_

* * *

_

...Story continues...

Hyde and Kelso tumbled to the floor like Raggedy Andy dolls. Hyde reached out a hand to try and catch Eric's ankle but he evaded the grab. Kelso huffed, "Get OFF me. Man, you're gonna mess up my hair!" Kelso stomped his foot, "You made me miss the ROBOT!"

Jackie looked at Michael, "I have some spray in my purse. Steven, you should be careful, Eric's….delicate."

Donna looked at Jackie. "Oh, you really are asking for it you twerp! Donna grabbed a handful of Jackie's brunette hair and gave a good tug.

"Ow, you bitch!" Jackie's hand connected with Donna's cheek. "You gave me a black eye."

Kitty tried to step in between the two quarreling girls and was rewarded with a kick to the shin. She didn't know who it came from and it hurt. She grabbed both girls by the ears and led them howling out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Red, you need to do something right now!"

Both girls were unceremoniously dumped on the gold sofa, glaring and staring daggers at each other. Red looked at his wife, "This does not have anything to do with page 46 of that book…does it?"

Hyde and Kelso pushed their way into the living room. Kelso was practically giggling, "Second girl fight!"

Red glowered at the kettlehead. "There will be no girl fights in my house. Where's Eric? Get that dumbass in here."

Kelso hurried to find his robot faking friend.

* * *

Eric was lying down in the back of the Cruiser when Kelso found him. "Come on man, it's another girl fight and your dad wants you there. Plus, Donna kicked your mom." Eric sat up, "My mom?"

Kelso grinned, "Come on!" Eric scrambled out of the backseat and headed for the house. Fez came up from the side door to the basement and followed the two men into the kitchen.

Eric opened the swinging door to find his dad holding Jackie by the waist as she tried to claw at Donna's blouse. Hyde was holding Donna back while she was kicking her big boots in Jackie's direction.

Kelso whispered, "This is so much better than midget wrestling!" Hyde glared at his feather haired friend. He looked at Eric, "Man, get your girlfriend under control."

Donna froze. "Get me under control? GET ME UNDER CONTROL?" She whirled around and clocked Hyde with a right hook. Jackie took the opportunity of shock to weasel out of Red's hold and she grabbed the hooks of Donna's brassiere and pulled it back for a painful snap.

Hyde let go of the tall blonde to hold his aching jaw. Kitty ran over to do damage control as the girls continued to fight. Red threw his hands in the air as someone's blouse flew up and fluttered onto the couch cushion. He muttered, "Jeez …I'm too old for this and it wasn't in the book anyways." He glanced at Kitty and nodded towards the staircase.

"Eric let them fight it out and if anything gets broken, you are paying for it." Red said disgusted. Kitty was still rubbing her shin, "You are all…..dumbasses!"

Fez plopped down in Red's green chair and leaned forward watching eagerly as the two girls tumbled over the back of the sofa scratching and spitting and tearing each others clothes. Eric stepped back, knowing if he got in the way of one of Donna's punching, he'd end up like Hyde.

Hyde stood with his arms crossed over his chest watching Jackie's blouse fly over the coffee table. This was becoming disturbingly arousing. Eric thought both girls looked like something out of Playboy. They were sweaty and breathing hard and their near naked chests were heaving and glistening.

"At least I don't fight like a man!" Jackie spat. Donna's fingers curled into fists and she lashed out grabbing Jackie's arm pulling her up to her face. "And I don't fight like a girl."

Flashing green eyes met an equally pair of angry multicolored eyes. Nose to nose they glared at each other – daring the other to pull the next punch. The guys waited with baited breath to see who was going to win this girl on girl fight.

Jackie reached up a hand and grabbed a fist full of blond mane and kissed Donna full on the lips. Kelso groaned. Fez fainted. Eric's knees buckled. Hyde was in a tent pole situation. Donna returned the kiss and Eric staggered, "More please."

Fez reached out a hand, "Touch each other." He nearly begged. Hyde never saw Jackie look hotter than that girl on girl kiss.

Two pair of swollen lips smiled at the boys who were uncomfortably turned on. Donna looked at Jackie, "Let's get something to drink." She reached into her bra and adjusted "the girls". Fez fainted again.

Jackie picked up her blouse and threw it over her head, then reached under the hem and removed her bra letting it fall on Steven's head. He looked strange with a hat made of silk and lace. Donna ripped her blouse a little more and leaned down to Eric. She dropped a kiss on his lips and whispered; "Now you've kissed me and Jackie."

Eric's hands were shaking. "I've just been a part of a ménage a trios!" Fez glared at him, "You bastard!" Kelso felt cheated. With the girls gone, the four men looked at each other and realized they were all thinking the same thing. Red looked over the staircase banister to see four teens running in four different directions as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Huh…Kitty…I think we just missed page 57 of that book." Red yelled up the stairs. _The Joy of Sex_, flew like a missile and clocked Red Forman in the head. "Sorry dear, it was page 62 and I love you!"

The End.


End file.
